


oh, how the tables have turned

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Day 11, Established Relationship, F/M, adrien is deeply in love, adrienette - Freeform, also the comp crashed so my father had to fix it first, and juleka's in here too our sweet child, day 11: making the other blush, featuring: director!nino, in where romeo and juliet were chat and ladybug, late upload because internet was crappy yesterday!, marinette gets her sweet revenge, post-reveal, romeo and juliet!adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bet Marinette's going to seize the chance to make Adrien blush. (Day #11 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: making the other blush).</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, how the tables have turned

"Sorry we're late!"

The rest of the class turned to see a breathless Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, both sweating and holding onto each other tightly, as if breaking apart from one another would cause in them falling to the ground.

It would have made for a pretty cute scene, especially since the two had only started dating, but considering that the class was in a hurry and Adrien and Marinette were doing nothing to fix that, they were met with annoyed glares as Alya and Nino dragged the two apart from each other.

"As much as I love that you and Adrien have got together, Marinette, we have a deadline, and as costume designer, producer, _and_ one of the lead roles, we really need you. You can't just disappear like that." Alya reprimanded her best friend, handing her the costume she was supposed to wear.

"I'm sorry, really." Marinette murmured. She would have come up with an excuse, but people like Alya didn't deserve lies - and she couldn't really tell her the truth, either.

"Just swear that it'll never happen again?" Alya asked.

"I'll certainly try." Marinette stated, giving her best friend a small smile. Alya shook her head, placing one hand on Marinette's back as they walked out of the room to find Marinette a place to change.

Meanwhile, Adrien was dealing with his best friend as well. As the director, Nino made certain to show Adrien _exactly_ how he felt about his two lead roles going missing at the time of their photo shoot.

"Marinette and I overslept, we're really sorry, Nino." Adrien apologized, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, forgive your best friend?"

"Ah, of course I forgive you, dude." Nino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you better hope that this goes better than expected, because we don't have time for mistakes."

Adrien nodded, accepting the costume Nino had handed him, racing out of the room and into the boy's locker room to change.

"What are you _wearing_ , kid?" Plagg scoffed, looking his holder up and down at the sight of his costume. "Haven't seen anyone dress like _that_ in a long time."

"That's the point, Plagg." Adrien smiled, shaking his head as he buttoned his shirt. "The movie's Romeo and Juliet, I'd be surprised if it _didn't_ look olden."

"Oh, _Romeo_!" Adrien frowned as he watched his kwami, who nodded in understanding as he sat on his shoulder. "He was sort of like you with _his_ Ladybug."

"Wait, _what_?!" Adrien screeched, grabbing hold of Plagg. "Are you saying Romeo and Juliet was a _real_ story? And that they used to be Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Plagg yawned, rolling his eyes. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are _legends,_ so why would it be impossible for a famous love story to be them?"

In a way, Plagg was right. There was nothing realistic about kwamis, Miraculouses, or akumas, so the most tragic couple of all time running around as superheroes wasn't really the most impossible thing after what had happened to Adrien.

"Just wait 'till Marinette knows. She's gonna be _ecstatic_." Adrien grinned in enthusiasm at the mirror in front of him.

"Don't be too excited, kid. Tikki's probably told her already." 

Adrien's shoulders slumped as he groaned, knowing Plagg was probably right. "Yeah, of course. Because Tikki at least makes an effort into telling Marinette things that could be important." 

"Cut the tone." Plagg snapped. "You're the one who was excited to transform in the first place. Not my fault you didn't listen to me."

"I had to jump from my rock wall just to try and catch you before you stopped trying to eat everything!" Adrien exclaimed, frowning as he glared at Plagg.

Before the kwami could answer, the door opened, and Alya peeked in, giving Adrien a confused look. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Um, my father! He was just on the phone with me!" Adrien grinned, trying to look as innocent as ever. He could hear Plagg snickering from within the coat he was wearing, and his smile grew more forced as he waited for Alya's response.

"Since when have you started shouting at your father?" Alya queried.

"I wasn't shouting! I was…uh…rehearsing my lines with him?" Adrien's excuse was more of a question than anything else, but it seemed good enough for Alya, who shrugged to herself before turning to him again.

"Well, you better get up there. Marinette already is, and we're just fixing the lighting so it's best if you were there so there won't be any delays." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, sorry." Adrien said sheepishly, grabbing his bag from the nearby chair. 

"What's with you and Marinette and being late?" Alya snickered, seemingly enjoying the startled look Adrien gave her. 

"We sort of have a lot in common when it comes to that." Adrien said instead, sighing in relief when Alya nodded her head.

"Tell me about it." she smirked, opening the door for Adrien, who sent her a thankful smile.

"Hair and make-up! Someone get Agreste fixed up, chop chop!" Nino shouted as soon as he caught sight of Adrien.

"Don't take it personally, he's been addressing everyone by their last names ever since we got here. He likes to think it makes him sound professional." Alya told Adrien, rolling in her eyes at the idiocy tha was her boyfriend.

"I heard that, Césaire."

Adrien could ony smile at Alya as Juleka whisked him away, plopping him down on one of the seats as she started to apply make-up on him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Marinette is, right?" Adrien asked, eyes closed as Juleka dabbed powder on them.

"Mylène's fixing her up just across the room." Juleka answered, and Adrien hummed as a way of saying thank you. "You can open your eyes now."

Adrien did exactly that, smiling up at Juleka. The girl smiled back as she fixed Adrien's hair, adjusting the little hat he had on as well. "Adrien, take care of Marinette, okay?"

"Huh?" Adrien echoed, surprised at the sudden question.

"Marinette's one of the sweetest and kindest people I've met, and I'd hate to see her heart broken." Juleka explained while she fixed little details in Adrien's hair. "None of us do, so please, take care of her for the rest of us?"

Adrien was speechless, remembering the way Marinette had cried after realizing he was Chat Noir, how she had said she would never be enough for him. He had told her she was wrong, and she was - he didn't understand why she didn't know she was more than enough, because she was sweet, kind, loving, and occasionally clumsy Marinette, the girl who sat behind him who he thought was adorable, who he loved as much as he loved Ladybug.

And now, hearing Juleka's request, all he wanted to do was to bring Marinette to her, for the superheroine to realize that without the mask, she was still able to help people out, and that was what Adrien had fallen for in the first place, so why was Marinette doubting herself?

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe. I promise." Adrien said, face set with determination as he looked up at Juleka. The girl smiled at him, her way of saying thank you, before she nodded, a gesture that he was all set.

"Okay, Agreste, Dupain-Cheng, on set!" Nino shouted again, making Adrien jump a little at the sound of his best friend's loud voice.

"Nino, I have never met a photographer who does what you do." Adrien told his friend, hands on his hips as he waited for Mylène to finish up with Marinette.

"That's because none of your photographers have been as cool as me, dude." Nino told him as if it was common knowledge. Unbeknownst to him, Alya was shaking her head behind him to tell Adrien that Nino was saying nothing but lies, making Adrien laugh.

Nino and Alya were really something.

"Oh, girl, you look _gorgeous_!" Alya suddenly squealed, rushing up to the steps to gush at Marinette, who seemed embarrassed enough about the fact Alya had called attention to her.

Adrien smiled, looking up at Marinette before letting his jaw drop to the ground, a look of utter amazement coming over his face as he caught sight of the beauty that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The girl was beautiful enough when she was helping her fellow classmates out as Marinette, or when she was fighting akumatized civilians as Ladybug, but her beauty in that moment, as the shy, nervous Marinette in the beautiful Renaissance gown…

Adrien could feel himself falling in love all over again. 

Suddenly, Marinette's eyes locked onto him, and she frowned, making her way over to her lovestruck boyfriend. Adrien's eyes widened in panic but he could do nothing but stand still as Marinette put her hands on his chest, smoothing out the fabric, and Adrien was fairly sure that no amount of powder would be able to hide how _red_ he was turning at the sight of her.

"There. That should do the trick." Marinette mumbled, not noticing how stiff Adrien was standing. She smiled, looking up at him and she frowned as soon as she saw the nervous look on the model's face. 

"Uh, Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette frowned, concern written all over her face.

"You - beautiful - love - dress!" Adrien was stuttering over his words as he found himself staring down at Marinette's adorable face, and good _Lord_ , someone drag this girl away from him before he spontaneously combusted of love.

Luckily, Nino seemed to hear his friend's thoughts and clapped his hands rather loudly, startling his classmates. "Okay, get over here, you two!"

Dragging both Adrien and Marinette by the arm, Alya positioned them accordingly, to where Adrien and Marinette were back-to-back, Marinette holding a rose to her chest, a sad look painted on her face, and Adrien looking behind him at her in worry. After adjusting a bit of their positions here and there, Alya nodded, signaling to Nino that the two were ready.

"No unnecessary movements from both of you, you hear that? None." Nino warned them both, before starting to snap away, muttering then and there for Marinette to look his way, for Adrien to fix his footing, and after what seemed like forever, he nodded, looking down at his camera in satisfaction.

"Alright, now change position." he muttered to Alya, who nodded as she got closer to the couple.

"Face each other." Marinette and Adrien did exactly that, and this time, Marinette didn't fail to notice the blush that was on Adrien's face.

She frowned, allowing herself a moment to wonder how that had appeared on Adrien's face. She hadn't said anything, and really, nothing about their situation was embarrassing, so why would Adrien be blushing?

Adrien's eyes flitted for a second to meet her eyes, and the blush on his face darkened and Marinette's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.

She smirked, holding Adrien's hands in her own like Alya had instructed her to. "What's wrong, Monsieur Agreste? _Cat_ got your tongue?" she purred.

As she had hoped, she heard Adrien's breath catch in his throat, his eyes going wide with fear as he looked down at her. "T-thief." he gulped, trying to accuse him of stealing his line.

Marinette smirked. Oh, she had _missed_ the easily flustered Chat Noir.

She smiled, a flirtatious look in her eyes as she moved even closer to Adrien. The boy in question felt like his heart was going to stop functioning - Marinette had such kissable lips, they hadn't even had their first kiss yet, and it would be so easier to kiss her now - kiss her _now_! Now, the perfect opportunity, the right time, who _cared_ if other people were watching, certainly not Adrien -

" _Agreste!_ "

Adrien was pulled out of his daydream as Nino gave him a shove, eyes glaring at his best friend. "Tick tock!" he reminded Adrien.

"S-sorry!" the blonde apologized furiously - which matched the furious blush on his face.

"Adrien, come on, it's easy enough! Look at her like you love her and you would do anything to be with her." Nino sighed, waiting for Adrien to follow his orders.

Adrien nodded, turning back to face Marinette, who looked proud of herself and apologetic at the same time.

As they looked at each other, both somewhat suddenly shy, a small blush crept onto both of their faces, small smiles showing themselves as they held onto each other, only focused on each other's eyes.

"There, there! That's perfect!" Nino exclaimed, grinning and snapping away at the couple as soon as he saw the way they looked at each other.

Behind him, the other students watched in amusement, smiling to themselves as the smile on both Marinette and Adrien's faces grew wider and wider.

"They aren't acting for the camera anymore, are they?" Alix smirked. 

"They're so cute." Rose sighed, smiling to herself as she watched them.

"Yeah, that's Marinette and Adrien for you." Alya grinned, feeling proud about the fact her best friend had finally gotten what she deserved.

"You ask me, she doesn't even look good with Adrien." Chloé sneered, and Alya rolled her eyes before turning to her, a fake smile on her face.

"Well, good thing no one asked you." she stated sweetly.

"Alright, alright, that's it, people!" Nino grinned minutes later, not noticing the way Adrien and Marinette let out a silent whoop of delight. "Max, come on over here so I can tell you what to edit."

* * *

"I saw what you were doing, Marinette." Adrien murmured as they sat on his bedroom couch, munching on popcorn as they watched _The Avengers._

"You mean me making you blush? Because, as I remember, _mon minou, you're_ the one who was blushing." 

"But you wanted to make me blush!" Adrien protested, eyes wide in surprise when Marinette placed a finger over his mouth, gesturing to the movie.

"Well, yes. But it's because you blushed in the first place, _chaton._ Sort of made you look…well, cute."

"Okay, you have got to stop doing that." Adrien groaned, feeling another blush creep onto his face.

"You're the one who's got to stop blushing." Marinette giggled.

"I can't help it with someone as cute as you." Adrien hummed, placing a quick peck onto Marinette's cheek. The girl blushed, looking frustrated as Adrien gave her a triumphant grin, finally happy he had caused her to blush.

"It's not fair, you make me blush all the time." Marinette protested.

"I think it looks cute." Adrien smiled.

The blush on Marinette's face grew even darker. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

Marinette found herself doing exactly that. 

After all, it was hard to speak when someone's lips were pressed against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I _do_ have an explanation to why this was late! First of all, internet was crappy, and then the computer crashed too, so my dad had to fix that. By the time he _did_ fix it, I was already asleep (it was 2 AM in the morning by that time). So here's the fic for Day 11! I'll be posting Day 12 a few hours later, let's hope the computer doesn't betray me like it did yesterday!
> 
> Also! Update for the sweet people who noticed my Author's Note in the last fic! We bought a SIM card to get me mobile internet (because no, I don't originally have mobile internet on my phone, woe is me), and I might be uploading fics via our family iPad, so there's that! Here's hoping it works out, because April 14 is only a few days away! 
> 
> Keep commenting and being awesome, my lovely readers! 
> 
> EDIT: I'm a few days behind (actually, I'm _really_ behind, so sorry) but I'm trying my best to catch up. When I _do_ post again, I promise that they'll be posted all at once. I hope it's worth the wait, and thanks for being lovely people! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is merely a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
